Fifi La Fume's new found lover!
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Sequel to Pepe Le Pew's missing love. Fifi is trying to get Furball to ask her out but will the new girl Silly ruin her plans? And what is Silly hiding? Will Plucky ever give up on Silly? Will Hamton ever give up on Fifi? I'm Re-editing this eventually. Read at your own risk.
1. Furball's Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

Sequel to Pepe Le Pew's missing love I would appreciate if you read that story first but it's not needed.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Furball's Misfortune**

"I'm so glad I found you! Your French fried tomato was missing you!" Fifi shouted running after Furball.

_Oh, man! How did I get myself into this mess? I don't even have a stripe painted down my back this time!_ Furball thought still running and looking around for a place to hide.

He ran all over Acme acres hiding everywhere he could think of but Fifi always caught up to him until Furball found a good hiding place in a trash can right outside of Red Moon. He stayed there until morning when a garbage truck woke him up. It took the can and dumped Furball and all the other stuff into it.

Just as Fifi was getting out of her car/home in the junk yard to get to school the truck dumped all of the garbage right in front of her and to her surprise Furball came bouncing out.

"It is a gift from my old friend the garbage truck!" the female skunk said running towards Furball. "You have brought me many great things but this one is the best out of all!"

_Uh-oh,_ Furball thought then got up and ran to school with a more then delighted purple teenage skunk following close behind.

"Hey, Babs?" Buster said walking into the school with Babs next to him.

"Yeah?" Babs asked.

"Have you seen Fifi around?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her since she ran off yesterday," she replied.

"Oh, it's just she's my partner for this Cartoon Logic project and I forgot to ask her yesterday if she finished her part of it," he said. "We've got presentations today."

"Well maybe you can ask her-" Babs was interrupted by a scared little blue cat running past her with a purple skunk chasing him.

Before Fifi could get past them and run after Furball, Buster stopped her.

"Fifi! Today is the day of the project presentation! Do you have the work?" The blue bunny asked.

"Of course I do!" Fifi said taking her work out from her book bag and handing it to him then looking around to see if she could find Furball. "Le sigh. I lost him."

Furball was still running down the hall not even daring to look back. After about a minute of not being able to hear Fifi behind him he stopped. He looked around and noticed she was nowhere in sight.

_Must have lost her,_ He thought walking towards his locker and reaching for his book bag. _Aw man! _He thought when he couldn't feel it. _I must have left it at home. I was so caught up in all that running I forgot to go back home and get it._

He sighed and opened his locker. He had most of his homework in his locker because he always does it in class but he forgot his homework for Bird Chasing. It was his favorite class because his teacher his favorite teacher in Acme Looniversity, Sylvester. He got his stuff and headed towards his next class, Hard Knocks with Wile E. Coyote.

Meanwhile Fifi was heading Props and Physical Comedy with Porky. She couldn't wait until she saw Furball again.

3 more classes passed and it was time for lunch. Fifi was walking towards the Caf when she spotted Furball.

"My little chocolate crescent! There you are!" she exclaimed and ran toward him. Furball started running for what seemed to be the billionth time this week.

Meanwhile back in Pepé's classroom the black male skunk was just about to head to lunch until he saw Penelope wandering around the halls looking lost and confused.

"Flower pot! What are you doing here?" Pepé asked.

"I was just bringing you some lunch. I hope you like it," the cat said. "I made it myself."

"Ah! Merci! Why don't you come and join me?" Pepé said taking her in his arms trying to kiss her but couldn't because at that moment Penelope noticed he hadn't worn perfume or anything and got a big whiff of his musk.

"No, no." she said plugging her nose. "I really gotta get back to work."

"Come, on. I'm sure they'll forgive you." He said. "You'll only be out for 45 minutes."

"Well… You see…" Penelope said but then couldn't take it. She ran off into the hallway leaving a confused Pepé behind her.

"Ah, now I see! My little pussycat wants to play the game of hide and go seek!" he said then started counting. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, five, six, sept, huit, neuf, ten. Ready or not here I come!"

* * *

A/N: Er...


	2. Hide and go seek with lunch after

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

Yes my kind reviewer it is bold but what can I say? I'm bored and I already finished my homework. I also have no life and since it's snowing outside I can't go out and get one. I actually finished my story today. Hehe. I posted a deleted part of chapter 2 as my 6th chapter. I did it out of boredom. I do everything out of boredom. Yes I do get bored alot. I have waaaaay too much free time. I gotta find something to do besides go online and use the tredmil for fun.** I also forgot to add. It's kinda obvious now but o well. I'm no good with French accents. They're hard for me to type into stories and read so use your imaginations on Fifi and Pepe. Last chapter I'm posting _today_. Might post tomorrow. Depends on if I have time. Tomorrow is tuesday after all and that means school. I got lucky this time it being a holiday.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Hide and go seek with lunch after.**

Penelope was running down the hallway trying to avoid bumping into anybody.

_CRASH!_

She was unsuccessful. She and whoever she had crashed into had fallen onto the ground. Penelope started rubbing her throbbing head, looked up to see who she ran into and was surprised to see it was the little blue cat she saw Fifi chasing the day before.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the black cat said offering the poor student a hand.

"Ready or not here I come!" they heard Pepé say.

"Where are you my little handsome man?" they heard Fifi say not too far from where they were.

They both panicked trying to look for hiding places. Penelope opened the janitor's closet door and ran in with Furball quickly following and closing the door. They let out a sigh of relief. The closet smelled bad but not as bad as the two skunks outside…

"I found you! Now for my reward!" Pepé said taking the black cat in his arms and kissing her.

"There you are my little kitty of love," Fifi said doing the same as Pepé.

Both cats ran _through_ the door leaving behind 2 big holes shaped like them.

"Flirt," Fifi and Pepé said with their very thick French accents.

Penelope and Furball ran down the hall trying to get away from their smelly pursuers.

Daffy and Bugs' rooms were in the same hall that the two cats were running in. Both the duck and rabbit had a bottle of either perfume or axe in their hand holding it out so the two cats could take it as they ran by.

Penelope grabbed the closest to her which was perfume while Furball grabbed the chocolate axe. After a second of staring at what they had they decided to trade.

"On the count of three we stop, turn around and spray," Furball said. Penelope nodded readying herself. "1" they stopped

"2" they turned around.

"3!" they sprayed the axe and perfume all over the two stunks.

"Le cough, le cough." The two French skunks said.

"We did it!" Penelope said high fiving Furball.

"What was that for?" Pepé asked.

"That was for forgetting to put on some cologne this morning," Penelope said.

"I didn't think I smelled _that _bad," Pepé said.

"Me neither," Fifi said.

"Even if you guys can't smell it, it doesn't mean we can't," Penelope said. "We are not skunks no matter how many times that stupid stripe gets painted on our backs." Furball agreed by nodding his head.

"_Now _can we have lunch?" Pepé asked.

Penelope nodded going silent again. She had a habit of not speaking unless she needed too. As did Furball.

"Why not make it a double date, eh?" Fifi suggested. "We are all having lunch now and we still have 30 minutes left."

"Sure why not?" her mentor said. "You guys ok with it?"

Both Furball and Penelope nodded their heads to say yes.

"Great! Let's go to the café!" the male skunk said.

When they entered the Cafeteria everyone stared as they walked past. Nobody besides Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi and Plucky had seen Penelope before. Those who did recognize her from Pepé's old work were amazed to see her.

"Hey who's she?"

"Is she a new teacher here or something?"

"Wow she's pretty I wonder who she is."

"It's Penelope! Wow! I can't believe I'm actually seeing Professor Pepé's girlfriend in the flesh!"

Things went from Penelope to Furball in a second.

"Hey isn't that the little homeless nerd? What's his name? Hairball?"

"What's he doing with Fifi?"

"Why are they late for lunch?"

_Wow this school sure has a lot of gossip. Funny. I never noticed before, _Furball thought. _Guess it's because I was never really the one being gossiped about. Most people ignored me._

They got their lunch and sat at an empty table in the back. Buster noticed this and asked everyone at their table if they wanted to join them. They, of course, said yes and rushed over to the table with the two couples.

"Hey guys mind if we sit here?" Buster asked.

"No not at all," Fifi said glad her friends had decided to come and sit with them.

* * *

A/N: Chocolate axe was the only thing I knew guys wore. They most certainly do not wear perfume ... Bored... Need... Life... Where are my friends when I need them?** Yes there is a third chapter I am _not_ done with this story. _Review!_**


	3. Er chapter 3?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

I had writers block since forever so I'm sorry you have waited all this time for such a short chapter but I am planning on adding another chapter this weekend if I don't get side tracked first **Also what's with the uh-oh? I don't like uh-ohs! They worry me! And what letter? I don't like you being so confusing with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3? I think. Can't think of a title. How about just: Writers block**

"Nice to see you again, Penelope!" Babs said. "How long has it been?"

"Babs we just saw her yesterday," Buster said.

"Oh yeah! Haha! I forgot." The pink bunny said. "Wait shouldn't you be at work? Its lunch time and you know how crowded places get at lunch time."

"It doesn't make a difference. Red Moon is always crowded," Penelope said.

"Hey, teach." Plucky said to Pepé. "I heard we were getting a new student soon and I was wondering if you knew her name."

"Her? Where did you get the 'her' from? It might be a guy," Buster said.

"No it is most defiantly a girl. I can feel it in my feathers," Plucky said.

"He's crazy," Babs said.

"I'm sorry I am not allowed to give you any information on the student until _she_ arrives," Pepé said.

"AHA! So it is a girl!" Plucky said. "I knew it!"

"A new girl student? I can't wait! Maybe we can be best friends!" Babs said.

"We can hang out," Fifi said.

"Watch scary movies," the pink bunny said.

"Do each other's makeup," the girl skunk said.

"And best of all! We can talk about BOYS!" they said harmoniously.

"We gotta tell Shirley this!" Babs said.

"Girls…" Buster said rolling his eyes.

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Time for class!" Pepé said.

"I gotta go to work. Bye guys." Penelope said.

"Can't you stay? I can use you for class today," the black skunk said.

"Doing what?" the black cat asked.

"It's to show my students how to do it instead of just describing it. s'il vous plaît? Only for today!" he asked.

"Well… Ok…." She said.

"Great! Let's go!" Pepé said grabbing Penelope's hand and dragging her off to class.

All the students left for their lockers and then went to class.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Sylvester asked.

"I…. er left it at home," Furball said.

"Well why'd you do that? You knew it was due today," the teacher said.

"I forgot," the blue cat said.

"Well have it in by tomorrow," the black cat said then went to the front of the room to teach his class.

_I'm glad I'm his favorite student or he would have killed me,_ Furball thought. _I wonder how Fifi's doing. I should ask her out soon before anyone else does. I'm sure that with that horrible scent gone guys are going to line up to ask her out._

The class ended his next class was Kissing, Wooing and Pickup lines with Pepé.

_I wonder what he's planning to do for class with Penelope today, _Furball thought heading to class. _Something tells me I don't want to know._

* * *

A/N: Blah. I'm sorry. Short chapter you don't have review but it would be nice. **Let me tell you right now that the new student is an oc of mine and you can just leave if you dont want an oc. She isn't going to be in the story for more then a chapter or two though.**


	4. Pickup lines and the New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

Ok so I just heard something that literally made me cry for a few seconds out of anger. Cartoon network is making a new show called 'The looney tunes show' that is coming out in May. If you have ever seen those cartoon network shows on adult swim you will know why I'm so mad. They are killing looney tunes! At first I thought it was a joke that commercial looked so stupid how could I think they were serious? Then I googled it and found out they were serious about making this. They are desperate for money. **Also I have had writers block so there is a good chance I might just delete the last two chapters I've posted. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Pickup lines and the new student**

"I wonder what Pepé is going to do in class today," Hamton said.

"I bet he's going to propose!" Fifi squealed.

"I doubt that," the blue bunny said. "Why would he do it in front of a class? Pepé would make it more romantic."

"We'll find out soon enough," Plucky said opening the door to Pepé's class.

Once everyone was in the room and seated Pepé started class.

"Bonjour, everyone! Today we got a special guest for class!" the black skunk said. "This is my lovely girlfriend, Penelope."

Penelope waved at the class not knowing what was going to happen.

"Alright! Today I will show you how to introduce yourself and other things that will be useful in picking up a lover," the black skunk said. "Now Penelope I need you to act like you don't know me."

_Uh-oh, _Penelope thought.

"Now this was one of the first lines I said to her when I met her and it worked like a charm," he said.

_That's what he thinks. _Penelope thought.

Pepé ran over to her and said, "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Pepe Le Pew. Your lover!"

_Man what is he teaching these poor kids and how can the school let him teach it? _Penelope thought.

Fifi raised her hand.

"Question Fifi?" her mentor asked.

"You said this is one of the first things you said to her when you first met her?" Fifi asked.

"Oui!" the male skunk answered.

"And it worked?" Buster asked.

"Oui," his teacher said.

Penelope shook her head.

"Now this is what to do when they start flirting with you," he said.

"You mean running away?" Babs asked.

"It is not running away it is flirting," Pepé said. "Now chase them, find their hiding spot and when you do you must grab them quickly before they get away, say something sweet and kiss them like this." Pepe grabbed Penelope, tilted her like he would always do and said, "You may call me Streetcar, because of my desire for you." Then he kissed her repeatedly.

_Oh, geez. Whoever is actually taking him seriously must have brain damage, _Buster thought.

_Wow these are great ways to talk to girls! I bet I can get that new student with these lines, _Plucky thought writing down everything Pepé said.

_He is so wise! I bet if I do everything he says I can get Furball to go out with me! _Fifi thought paying close attention to what Pepé was saying.

"Now. This is a good line when on a boat," Pepé said. "I am ze captain, and you are ze first mate. Promotions will follow quickly!"

Most of the students in the room could barely keep themselves from laughing. The only thing that was stopping them is Pepé and Fifi getting mad. Pepé didn't like people interrupting his class and Fifi actually wanted to learn this stuff.

"Do not limit yourself to just these. There are a millions to choose from! Just look in your text book!" Pepé said.

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Go to your next class everyone. We will pick zees up tomorrow!" their French teacher shouted as everyone was leaving through the door.

"Well that was… Interesting." Babs said.

"It sure was! Now with these great pickup lines the new girl will be mine in no time!" Plucky said.

"What? What about Shirley?" the pink bunny asked.

"What about Shirley?" Plucky asked. _She has that chicken guy anyways. She doesn't need me anymore._

"Now that's just rude!" Babs said.

They all headed towards Hound Teasing which was taught by Foghorn 45 minutes the class ended and the bell rang for the last time that day signaling the end of the school day.

Furball tried to catch up with Fifi after class but couldn't because he lost her in the big crowd of toons leaving.

_Maybe tomorrow I'll have better luck,_ Furball thought.

The next day came and the second Fifi saw Furball she did what she always did.

"There you are my little handsome man! I have been waiting forever to see vous," the French skunk said.

"Same here. I was wondering if-"

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Aw. I have to go to class but I'll see you later at lunch ok?" Fifi asked.

Furball nodded and ran to class.

"Alright children. We have got a new student today," Wile said at the beginning of class. "She's here a few days earlier than we expected. Come introduce yourself to the class."

A few seconds went by and nobody came through the door.

"Come on don't be shy!" the brown furred teacher said.

Beautiful yellow cat with a head full of fiery orange hair walked in.

"My name is Silly Kitty

But you can call me Silly

I've been to many places

So I've seen many faces

Don't try to impress me

Thinking you might get lucky

I don't care about looks

But I don't like crooks

Just be yourself

Who cares if you have wealth…

Eh… I'm out of rhymes."

Wile clapped while everyone else stared. Plucky's eyes turned into hearts and nearly balled out of his head.

"Silly you can take a seat next to Furball," Wile said.

"Furball?" Silly said looking at the blue cat. "Furball! Omg! No way you go to school here?"

* * *

A/N: Ok soo... Silly Kitty is the only name I could come up with and that that stupid rhyme is there because I got bored and I know it's bad but Oh well. Silly Kitty looks a lot like Cleo _**The Catillac Cats**_ which I **do not** own except her hair isn't as big. Thank you Anonymous reviewer for confirming that she was from The Catillac Cats. **_REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

I have been sick for a while. Yay -_-' There is a good chance I** might not update next week **because I am getting surgery next week and I'm super nervous. It's nothing major they are just going to take gum from the top of my mouth and sewing it on to the gum on my bottom teeth. I'm afraid of the pain. I don't do well with pain. Also in case you haven't figured it out **everything in bold is important anything else you dont have to read. Sorry I forgot to add that a while ago but now you know. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 -untitled-**

"I didn't expect to see you again, Silly." Furball said to the yellow cat once they were out of class.

"I never expected to see you either. It's been a long time," the fiery red head said.

"Yeah about 5 years," the male cat said. "What class are you going to next?"

"Class Clowning with Yosemite Sam," she replied.

"That class is perfect for you. You were always the class clown when we were little and with that… Interesting intro you made in Wile's class I see you still are. The teacher makes us call him Professor Sam," he said. "I have that class now too. Follow me."

They soon discovered that they had every class together and were overjoyed they could spend most of the day with each other.

"This is the caf," Furball said in front of the closed door of the cafeteria. "Before we go in I should warm you. My friend Plucky has been waiting for your arrival for a while now and…"

"He's going to try to ask me out?" Silly asked.

"No… He's going to use stupid pickup lines he learned from Pepé then ask you out," the blue cat said.

"Pepé Le Pew?"

"Yeah. We have his class after our next class that's after lunch," the blue cat said.

"No way! Pepé is my idol! I always wanted to be like him but it's just so hard. He has so much confidence and I don't. He is probably the most awesomest person on the planet! I loved his old cartoons. I heard he and Penelope got back together again. Is it true?" the yellow cat asked getting overly excited.

"Yeah, they got back together just recently. They make a good couple," the male cat said. "I'll introduce you at now if he's in the caf."

"Omg! Thank you, Furball!" Silly said.

"No prob," Furball said opening the doors to the cafeteria.

Everybody stared as Furball headed towards his table with Silly walking next to him.

"Who's she?"

"She's that new student."

"She got here early."

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Hah, she won't go for you."

"How annoying. I hate gossip," Silly said.

"Same here," Furball said. When he got to the table he introduced Silly. "Hey guys! This is Silly. She's the new student."

"Hi S-" Babs was cut off.

"Hello there!" Plucky said getting up from his seat and grabbing Silly like Pepé does to Penelope. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Plucky Duck. Your lover!" then he tried kissing her but Silly was too quick for him. She grabbed his bill, pulled him off of her and threw him through the wall leaving a big hole shaped like Plucky.

"Ew! Don't touch me! Furball help!" she shouted grabbing onto Furball.

"I don't need to. You already took care of him," Furball said laughing.

"Huh? Oh! Haha! Never mind then," she said.

Pepé stared at his students and then ran to Plucky. "Good work! Don't look all sad! She is just flirting with you!"

"Don't listen to him," Penelope said. "She isn't flirting."

"I see stars," Plucky said dazed with stars circling his head. "Make a wish!"

"OMG! It's Pepé! And Penelope! EEEEEEEE!" Silly squealed before running over to Pepé and Penelope and shaking their hand. "I'm a HUGE fan of yours! You guys are so awesome!"

"Merci, mademoiselle." Pepé said.

Furball sat next to Fifi who hugged him, wrapped her tail around them both and asked, "Having a good day so far?"

"You bet! Silly's here! Man, I haven't seen her in years!" Furball said. "You should have heard her ridiculously stupid rhyme she used to introduce herself in class today."

"Hey! It was the best I could come up with! I'd like to see you do better!" Silly said taking a seat next to Furball.

"You two knew each other?" Babs asked.

"Of course! He used to be my boyfriend a few years ago," the yellow cat said.

"So you guys used to go out?" Hamton asked.

"Yes, back then we were inseparable," Silly said unwrapping Furball from Fifi's tail and hugging him tight. "After my mom died I had to go live with my dad and he moves around a lot so I had to move with him. Oh, I remember when I told Furball I was moving. He didn't take it very well. I can still remember how sad his face looked."

"Oh that sounds so sad!" Fifi said. "You guys aren't getting together anytime soon, are you?" Everyone could tell that Fifi was jealous but none dared to say anything… Well… Almost none…

"Aw!" the yellow cat said. "I think someone is jelly."

"Jelly?" the blue bunny asked.

"Jelly! My word for jealous," the smiling yellow cat said.

"I am not jealous!" Fifi said.

"Oh, don't worry! Furball's my friend. That dating stuff is in the past now," Silly said with a grin.

Looking in Silly's sparkling eyes, Fifi could tell she wasn't lying but that didn't stop her from getting jealous from seeing them get all friendly with each other.

"Ok…" the purple skunk said giving Silly a cross between a glare and a stare, then grabbed Furball and wrapped him around her tail again.

"Are you staying permanently this time or are you going to move again?" Furball asked.

"I'm not sure. My dad says there's a good chance we are going to stay but he said that last time before we moved too," Silly said.

"So how was your day so far? What classes do you have next?" the small pig asked.

"My day was good. Furball and I have all our classes together!" the yellow cat said noticing Fifi clench her jaw. "Next I have Mouse/Bird Chasing with Sylvester after that I have Kissing, Wooing and Pickup lines with Pepé and Hound Teasing with Foghorn Leghorn."

"Well you have your next classes with all of us!" Babs said. "This will be great! We can get to know each other better!"

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Time for class!" Hamton said.

* * *

A/N: Don't think I'm going to update this weekend but I might. If I get done with homework. **_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

Ok so my surgery went well. I can't run, jump or do anything for about a week now. I barely had any time to write chapter 6. If I wasn't playing pokemon black then I was running around the house looking for my pain medication for my mouth and since running around makes it worse... yeah. **Please review! I will add in a summary so please don't get mad and don't start fighting. I am very tired and didn't feel like proof reading it so if you see any mistakes please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 -untitled-**

"Silly you can take the empty seat in between Fifi and Babs," Sylvester said getting some spit on Silly.

Silly went over to sit next to Fifi when someone stuck their foot out to trip her. She saw it coming but let it trip her anyways.

_Don't do what you were trained to do, Silly! Let it trip you! _She said to herself in her mind. _Boss will be angry if you blow your cover on the first day!_

She tripped but instead of landing with a loud thud, Silly did a front handspring and landed in her seat surprising everyone.

"Whoa!" Sylvester said. "You should try out for cheerleading! Where'd you learn a move like that?"

"Huh? Oh… Ugh… I was a cheerleader at my old school but I don't think I'm going to join at this school," Silly said trying to cover up her mistake. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I told myself not to do that! I could have blown my cover! Man! I can't wait until my mission is over. First Plucky, now this. I got to keep myself under control. It's only the first day!_

"That was cool," Babs whispered to Silly during class.

"Thanks," Silly whispered back.

"I know you don't want to but you really should try out for cheerleading. We only have 3 girls in our squad," the pink bunny said.

"3? Really? Well… I'll think about it," Silly said turning back to the board and taking notes.

"That class seemed to go on longer than usual today," Buster said walking to Pepé's room.

"Got that right!" the female bunny said next to him.

"Look at them," Plucky said pointing towards Fifi and Furball walking and talking together. "Pretty soon they're going to get all gooey. It makes me sick!"

"Really? I think that'd be cute! They make an adorable couple!" Silly said.

"They aren't officially a couple yet," Hamton said. "They never really went out on a date or anything."

"Hey guys!" Pepé greeted as they got into the room. "What's this about couples, eh?"

"We were just talking about how Fifi and Furball being a cute couple," the teenage girl bunny said.

"They aren't a couple yet," the small pig said.

"'Yet' being the key word," Pepé said. "I will work my magic on them and today before this class is over they will be a couple!"

"I'll help!" the yellow cat said. "Furball's my friend and I'll do anything to make him happy!"

"Me too!" the green duck said. _Maybe if I can get Fifi and Furball to be a couple Silly will forget about him and go out with me!_

"Us too!" Babs said raising both her and Buster's hand in the air.

"I guess I'm in too," Hamton said.

"Me too," the black cat behind Pepé said.

"What are you still doing here Penelope? Don't you have to go to work?" Babs asked.

"Sadly I got replaced," Penelope said.

"Replaced? By who?" Buster asked.

"Jessica Rabbit," the cat answered. "They said she brings in more customers than I do and she's a better performer. I work here now. They made a drama club for after school and made me the director."

"Sorry to hear that you lost your job but it's great you're the new director for the drama club!" Babs said. "Fifi, Shirley and I have been wanting our school to get one for ages. Now that we have one we can join!"

"Great! The signup sheet is in the commons," Penelope said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's skip this and make a plan on how we're going to get Fifi and Furball together!" Plucky said.

Everyone huddled together and started whispering up a plan on what they were going to do.

* * *

A/N: Omg what could Silly be hiding? What's their plan to get Furball and Fifi together? Find out in the next chapter!... Or not. I'm not sure I'm ready to reveal Silly's secret yet. **_REVIEW!_**


	7. Shirley's prediction

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

Short chapter. Oh well. This is the best I could come up with. I have huge writers block right now and when I don't I have that error thing popping up preventing me from doing anything. Penelope was originally supposed to be the new music teacher but I just came back from drama club when I wrote the last chapter so I forgot. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Shirley's prediction**

"Well that was a complete disaster," Plucky said walking out of the room with a big bump on his head, his tongue sticking out and birds circling his head. "Whose bright idea was it to use the Merry-go-round?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the radioactive spider that ruined our plan," a green glowing Silly said coming out of the room.

"Nope. It was the Venus flytraps," Babs said while Buster tried to get the plant to spit her out.

"I am never going to look at a piece of chalk the same way again," Hamton said shivering.

"Maybe tomorrow we have better luck, yes?" Pepé asked.

His students glared at him then walked off to their next class.

"That was sure… Interesting," Furball said.

"I never knew how flexible Monty was until now," Fifi said giggling.

* * *

"What now?" Babs asked after Hound Teasing.

"I dunno. I'm out of ideas," the blue bunny said.

"I say we built a rocket, kidnap them in the middle of the night and SHIP THEM TO THE MOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!" a red eyed Plucky said then started rocking back and forth in a corner. "I am not crazy. I am not crazy. I am not crazy."

"What happened to him?" Silly asked.

"I think that anvil in Pepé's class hit him a little too hard," Hamton said.

"Oh I cannot wait for drama club! You are going to join aren't you Furball?" Fifi asked signing up for drama club.

"Yeah of course!" Furball said.

"Great!" Fifi said. "I got to go. See you later!"

"I'm joining drama club. Buster you are too." Babs said signing her name on the paper.

"Oh, no! No way are you making me join another club! Remember anime club?" Buster said with a thought bubble over his head showing kids with pencils erasing and adding body parts to Babs and Buster. "I had big eyes and weird hair for a week!"

"Too late. I already signed you up," Babs said walking past him and out of the school.

Silly, Plucky, Hamton, and a lot of other students signed up after leaving no blank spots left on the sheet of paper.

* * *

The gang then walked into school the next day to find Wile and Calamity sitting on a rocket and it was clear to what they were chasing, Road Runner and Lil beeper. With evil smiles on their faces they set off the rocket and fly through the hallway rounding the corner leaving charred and burned students behind them coughing up smoke.

Furball and Silly spotted Sweetie across the hall and ran after her.

"I take the head!" Silly shouted.

"I take the wings!" Furball yelled.

"Boy, everyone seems so worked up today," Buster said.

"BLEH! BLEH! MOVE!" Dizzy yelled tornadoing past them with Elmyra not far behind.

"Come back, you spinny purpley puppy thing! Elmyra just wants to hug you and squeeze you into itty-bitty pieces! And then I'm gonna change your diaper all by myself!" **she yelled after him.**

Shirley was sitting in a lotus position in front of some lockers, chanting, "OHMMM," while floating several feet above the ground. "Like, I see something big coming. Something about secret mission, ninjas, spies and some junk."

"Ninjas?"

"Spies?"

"Secret mission?"

"Can you tell us more?" Fifi asked.

"Like, I see some romance." Shirley said.

"What else?" Buster asked.

"I... I… Am not allowed to say anything more on the subject. If I do time and space might get disoriented and some junk."

* * *

A/N: Oy. Please tell me of any errors I made. Thanks you. **_REVIEW!_**


	8. Not Silly's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!

**I know I haven't posted in forever. **I had to reread the story to remember what it was about. **I'm going to try to update more often but I can't give you any promises. I have A LOT of school work and since I just got pokemon black and a wii AND a four wheeler. Also it's turning into summer and I've been like 'ha why spend all my time crambed inside when I can just go outside.' ANYWAYS! Short chapter. Promise the next one will be alot longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Not Silly's day**

"Time and space disoriented? What?"

"Like, all will reveal itself in good time," Shirley said then floated away towards class.

"Well, that was rather interesting," Buster said.

"Get down here!" Silly yelled nearby trying to jump up and grab Sweetie.

"Right like I'm going to come down just because you said to," Sweetie said flying 5 feet above Silly.

"ACHOOOO!" Little Sneezer sneezed blowing away Silly and making her go through her next class's door.

"Thanks Sneezer," Sweetie said.

"Oh, uh… No problem?" the little grey mouse said unsure of what he did.

* * *

"So glad you could finally join us, Silly." Wile said then look around. "Where's Furball?"

"WAHHHH!" Furball yelled flying into the room and landing on Wile's head.

"Get off of me!" Wile said trying to get the small cat off of himself. Unfortunately for him Furball's claws were stuck to his face. He was shaking badly.

"Furball what's wrong?" Silly asked worriedly.

"I-I-I" Furball tried getting a hold of himself not wanting worry his best friend or wanting to show weakness. He sheathed his claws off of his teachers face and got down to the ground pretending like nothing had happened. "I'm fine. Just got a little spooked that's all!" he turned towards the hallway and shouted, "Hahahaha very funny guys!"

"Whatever. Just get to your seats before I write you up!" the coyote warned.

Silly was not convinced by Furball's lie but left it alone and went to her seat.

* * *

"H-h-hey… F-fifi," Hampton nervously tried to get the skunks attention.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I was w-wondering if maybe later we could catch a-a-a m-movie tonight? You and me." He said.

Fifi was taken aback by her friend's sudden and seemingly out of the blue question.

_Oh my gosh what should I say? Hampton is nice but I don't really want to go out with him… What's a good excuse? No I should just let him down easy,_ Fifi thought. "Désolé. J'ai des devoirs à faire."

"Huh?"

_That was the stupidest excuse ever! 'Sorry. I have homework to do.' So much for letting him down easy,_ Fifi thought then noticed the confused look on Hampton's face. _I spoke in French! Thank gosh he doesn't know what I said._

"I meant, sorry I can't go. I'm kind of busy tonight. Maybe some other time?" Fifi said.

"H-"

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

_Saved by ze bell!_ Fifi thought then ran off to her next class leaving a dust trail behind her.

"Oh, hey Fifi!" Silly said as Fifi was running towards her. "I was wondering if-" Fifi ran right passed Silly making her spin in a tornado and hit Dizzy. "Some other time then?"

"BLEH! You're doing it wrong!" the purple Tasmanian devil said.

"Huh?"

"Like this!" he said then started to tornado around for a few seconds in the hall before stopping in from of the yellow cat. "Now you try!" He grabbed her arm then started spinning her around. She tornadoed into her next class not even comprehending what just happened.

Sam noticed a yellow and red tornado coming at him.

"What the-" Sam started to say before he was swept in then thrown painfully out the window. When he got back up his face reddened, eyes bloodshot and steam came out his ears from anger. "SILLY!"

_This is just not my day,_ Silly thought.

* * *

"Time for lunch!" Babs shouted.

"Finally, I've been having a bad day," Silly said slumping to her locker and put her books away. _What bad luck I've been having today. Sneezer, Dizzy, Sam, Wile, that giant cocoroach, Elmyra, _Silly shuddered remembering what Elmyra did. _The only thing that could make this worse is..._

Just as she was closing it the locker sucked her in like a vacuum and in a second she was in FBI headquarters.

"Agent S, so glad you could make it."

* * *

A/N: What happend to Furball? Where did Hamton get the courage to ask Fifi out? What's up with Silly's locker? Tune in next time to find out! Please tell me of any errors I made. Thanks you. **_REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!**

Wrote a new story. Only one chapter. It's not exactly new since I wrote it a while ago but out of writers block for this story I edited it and posted it and after like a week or however many days I've had it up, no reviews. I guess my pokemon fanfiction isn't as good as I thought. Oh, well.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Can't think of anything**

"Can't this wait? I haven't had lunch yet," Silly grumbled taking a seat on the dark red couch in the middle of the dark blue room.

"Of course! Why not put the most important mission of your career on hold for a 30 minute lunch break?" the male black cat said with sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Its 45 minutes and it's not like the guy's going to blow the whole school up," she said. "We don't even know if this threat letter is real."

"Agent S-"

"Silly," she corrected him crabbily. "We've been over this at least five times. When I'm in school you call me _Silly _not _Agent S_."

"Someone's in a bad mood. What happened? You look like something the dog brought in," the black cat said with a hint of worry.

"You crossed my path now I have bad luck," Silly grumbled.

Agent O chuckled at Silly's cat joke. What made it funnier was that his real name was Omen.

"You always blame me for everything bad that happens to you," he said.

"Because it is your fault. You should have been in this mission with me. With only one person in the school looking for the guy it will take a lot longer. While you're still here hiding and afraid that you'll mess up again, I'm out there trying to find Stalgic _and _deal with school at the same time."

"I am on this mission. I check out the cameras and see if anything is suspicious. I'm not a field agent anymore," the teenage black cat said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm never going to be a field agent again after what happened last time."

Almost immediately Silly felt guilty about mentioning it. On their last mission to stop Frisky, the ex-FBI leader, Omen got nervous with all the pressure that was on him and choked. He let Frisky get away and millions died including the young male agent's fiancé, Starla. At least that's what Silly thought happened. The real story is much sadder. Something he would never tell Silly out of shame and embarrassment.

"Besides, shouldn't you be happy you get to spent more time with your boyfriend, Furball?" He spat Furball's name as if it were the most repulsive thing he had ever said.

"He's not my boyfriend," In a second the guilt Silly felt disappeared as she gave him a death glare.

_Unfortunately you still haven't moved on like he did. You still have feelings for him. I haven't moved on either. I'm still pitifully trying to get your attention by flirting and teasing. Even when Starla was alive I still had feelings for you. I chose you over her in that mission and I still regret it. You only cause me pain, yet I will never be able to let you go. Why can't I learn? _Omen thought sadly.

"So what did you bring me down here for again?" Silly asked her voice as sharp as daggers.

"I wanted to hear about how your mission is going," he said then took out a remote from his black leather jacket and pressed the red button. The button made a soft _click_ and not long after a table with food and two chairs came down from the ceiling. "Since you can't talk to me and be in the café at the same time I made some lunch for us to eat here."

"Not much to say about the mission. I haven't found him yet, but I think Furball might have. He came into class all freaked out and stuff. I'll ask him about it during lunch in the cafeteria which I am going back to now," Silly said.

_Translation: I have found nothing out about Slern. I'm worried about Furball and I don't want to eat lunch with you. Bye!_ Omen thought disappointedly.

* * *

"Hey guys!" the yellow cat said cheerfully as she took a seat next to Furball.

"Where were you? Lunch is half over. We were beginning to think you got kidnapped or something," Babs said.

"I got lost in the hall and couldn't find my way. This school is just so big, you know?"

"That's understandable. You did just get here a few days ago," Buster said.

"Furball, can I talk to you?" Silly asked. She pulled him out of his seat and dragged him to an empty table not even waiting for an answer.

"What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Hamton asked.

"Furball better not be trying to make a move on my woman!" Plucky said.

"Plucky,_ she's_ the one who wanted to talk to_ him_," Babs pointed out.

Fifi's mind got clouded with suspicion and jealousy as she thought about what they might be talking to each other about.

"Furball when you came into Wile's class you looked kind of scared. Is there something wrong? Something you're hiding? I'm your friend am I'm here for you. I hope you know that," her words came out in a rush as if she were interrogating him. She had planned a whole speech but she blew it because of her worry for her best friend.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine!" Furball fake grinned.

"Nothing is fine! Furball I know you. Sure we've been apart for a few years but that doesn't change anything. I can tell when you lie."

Furball frowned knowing he was caught.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" the blue cat said. "Alright here's what happened:….."

-Flashback-

Furball was running side by side with Silly trying to catch Sweetie when he noticed a green light coming from the girls bathroom. He stopped then walked towards it knowing it was wrong to peek, but as the green light grew so did his curiosity.

Furball slowly opened the door taking a peek inside. It was a feline he did not recognize.

"Mwahaahha! Soon! With this secret potion I can send Acme Acres and that backstabbing, heartbreaking piece of dog poo into a different dimension! It's almost complete. All I need to do is get some olive oil from the kitchen and mix it in. I'll do it after school when nobody is watching," the blue disfigured cat said as lightning came out of nowhere from behind her then she turned around to find Furball staring at her. "What are you doing here? Now that you know my plan I can't let you live! Dogs! Attack!"

Three huskies lunged at Furball from the stalls. They chased him all the way into his first class.

-End Flashback-

"What?" Silly screeched loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear then grabbed Furball again, dragging him out of the lunch room and to her locker. "This is bad. This is really bad! She could be looking for you right now! She might try to kill you!"

"Huh?"

Silly opened her locker, pressed a hidden button and in a second they were in FBI headquarters not realizing she was being followed by the rest of the tiny toons. Silly ran over to a computer leaving Furball standing around confused.

"Agent S! What is he doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't that good. I couldn't think of anything. Writers block. Since you don't know what Omen is talking about I'll tell you in the next chaoter... Maybe. Somewhere in the near future chapters. **_REVIEW! _**(yes you have to, to get the next chapter. Sorry.)


	10. He did WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!**

Omg! I want to six flags great adventure last weekend and it was amazing! I went on a lot of rides. Also bought something at the looney tunes shoppe. I'm dealing with hearbreak right now so this chapter has some heartbreak in it. **Anyways! I forgot what I was going to say -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 10 He did _WHAT?_**

"Agent S! What is he doing here?"

"Omen, Furball saw Stalgic in the bathroom. I'm sure of it!"Silly said typing something into a giant computer at an astonishing rate.

"Where are we?" Furball asked gazing around.

"FBI headquarters," Silly answered.

"FBI?"

"Feline Behavior Investigators. We make sure felines, and sometimes other species of animals don't succeed in plans to take over the world or destroy things or something," Silly said not looking away from the computer. "Not to be mistaken for Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"So that's what Shirley meant when she said secret agents!" a familiar voice said startling everyone.

"Buster?"

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" the female cat asked.

"We got bored so we decided to follow you," Hamton said coming out of the shadows from behind Buster.

"Where are the ninjas?" Plucky asked from behind Furball with the girls next to him.

"Ninjas?" Omen asked.

At that moment something went wrong with the computer Silly was using and started acting crazy. Wires sparked, the computer blew and random rocks and gravel fell from the sky.

"What's happening?" Fifi screeched.

"Silly typed too fast and overloaded the system!" Omen shouted over all the 'error' and 'malfunction's the computer kept saying.

A hatch from behind Babs opened to reveal a gun. It pointed straight at the Tiny Toons and fired its sickly green ray at them.

"Wah!"

Moments later the computer finally broke and stopped yelling, the laser became hidden again and everyone was frozen in shock.

"I think I figured out who the ninjas were," Buster said coughing and getting out from under a piece of machinery.

Everyone but Silly and Omen were dressed in black, had nun chucks and shuriken on their pitch black belt.

"The ninja ray fired at them. They have ninja skills now," Omen said to Silly getting over his shock.

"That works. They can help find Stalgic," his fellow agent said.

* * *

"Ok now remember the plan. Ninjas go in first and distract her while we sneak up from the AC and capture her."

"Right!" they all said in unison into the walky talky then rushed into the girls bathroom yelling, "AAAHHH!"

"I thought you said they had ninja skills now," Silly sighed wishing her friends would be stealthier.

"Doesn't mean they're going to use them. As long as they get the job done," he partner said. "When I lower you, you have to fire your net gun and trap her then headquarters will take care of the rest."

"What do you mean by headquarters will take care of the rest? You aren't a field agent anymore so why are you here? Why do _I have_ to go down you know I hate being off the ground even if it's only a foot or two?" Silly demanded.

"Fine I'll go," Omen said and jumped from the vent into a small opening that led to the bathroom.

_Did he just-? Hop out the vent where he could have easily been caught? Is all that catnip getting to his brain?_ Silly thought angrily.

"Shoot her now!" Silly whispered.

"A bunch of untrained ninjas? What is that the best the FBI could do?" The disfigured cat laughed while she watched the Tiny Toons trying to fight rabid dogs then turned to a giant black pot in the middle of the pink bathroom and started to throw things in.

"We're losing!" Plucky yelled.

"No! The battle is not over yet!" Babs said in a deep tone and pausing after every word. "We. Shall. Fight!" She tackled the dog closest to her and threw a shuriken at it only missing by a whisker. The dog freaked out and bolted out the door yelping.

"Dumb dogs," Stalgic muttered while she stirred her pot with a big metallic spoon.

"What are you waiting for?" Silly hissed annoyed by the black cat's hesitation.

"Starla," Omen said wide eyed. He was so shocked he let the gun slip from his hands and it fell to the ground. With a loud _crack_ the gun hit the tiled floor and discharged pulling both Silly and Omen into a giant metallic net.

Stalgic looked up from her goo as Silly and Omen hit the ground with a _thud_. "Well, well. What have we here?" she slowly walked towards them forgetting all about her mixture. "Looks like a man stealer and a backstabbing heartbreaker to me."

"Starla?" Silly meowed amazed to see her old best friend again.

"Who's Starla?" Buster asked while swinging his nun chucks around at his K-9 attacker.

"My name is Stalgic now!" she yowled pausing right in front of the two agents.

"What happened to you?" Silly asked reaching out to touch her enemy's ugly face.

"What happened to me? _YOU _dare ask what happened to _ME_. It was all your fault! If it wasn't for you I would still look normal!"

"What did I do?"

"What? He still didn't tell you about his betrayal toward me?" the evil cat asked.

"What is she talking about, Omen?" the yellow cat asked her partner.

He looked away guiltily and said nothing.

"This is what happened!" Stalgic said.

**-Flashback-**

**Omen was standing on one side of a room filled with evil, menacing destruction machines. In front of his was his fiancé and Silly dangling by a thin rope over a tub of blue bubbling liquid. Frisky, a green male cat, was standing next to them. Silly was unconscious while Starla was fully awake next to her. She could feel the harsh, tight brown ropes rubbing up against her soft, sleek blue fur as she struggled to free herself.**

**"Let them go!" Omen shouted at the male green cat in front of him.**

**"Ok. I'll let them go," Frisky said. "But I can only let go of one. The other one will be dunked into the de-toon mixture I made."**

**"De-toon mixture?"**

**"That is correct. You think you can't kill a toon? You're wrong! I have made something that can kill toons. Permanently!" he laughed then held up a remote with colorful buttons on it. "With a press of one of these buttons I can drop both these cats into it or I can drop one. It's your choice who dies. Silly, Starla or both! There's no way to rescue them both."**

**"That's just cruel! You're pure evil, Frisky!" Starla shouted. "I can't believe you were ever our leader!"**

**"Thank you! I try my best to cause pain, misery and distrust in everyone around me," the ex leader grinned. "Now, Omen, who will you choose? You have to hurry because time is running out. One minute left."**

**"Omen!" Starla shouted. Even though the yellow cat next to her was her best friend she didn't want her fiancé to pick Silly over her.**

**"Starla, don't worry! I'll find a way to save both of you!" **

**Slightly surprised at him not saving her immediately Starla kept quiet and kept chanting in her head, _he's just trying to be noble. There's no way he still has feelings for her. There's no way he will chose her over me,_ over and over in her head. **

**"It's no use. You have to decide."**

**Omen started to shake violently as he realized Frisky was right, he couldn't save both. Panic glistened in his pitch black eyes. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Frisky knew who his choice would be and so did Starla.**

**"You can't do this! I'm your fiancé! We're engaged! Why am I always second best?" Starla shouted with tears forming in her pale yellow eyes. "Why did you propose if you didn't really love me?"**

**With a click of a button Frisky sent Starla plummeting to her doom. One last unfinished yelp escaped her throat as she fell.**

**"Mwahahahahahaha!" Frisky laughed evily and escaped when a helicopter came down from a big hole in the ceiling and flew him away.**

**-End Flashback-**

Silly was at a loss of words. Her jaw was dangling and eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Kinda over writers block. Almost summer vacation! EEEE! **_REVIEW! _**


	11. Password Invalid!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!**

**Anyways this is the last chapter... Maybe. Depends on if you review saying you want an epilogue which most of you should since I still left unanswered questions behind.**

Haha! I didn't realize it was from Totally Spies until you said that. I used to love that show!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Password Invalid!**

"There must be some mistake! Starla, Omen loved you so much! He would never have done something like that!" Silly said once she got over the shock. The words sounded untruthful and hollow to even her ears. She knew Omen had still loved her even after he proposed to her best friend.

"When my mixture is complete you two will be the first to go!" the evil blue cat yelled ignoring Silly's obvious lie, then ran back to her bubbling pot.

Outnumbered and completely exhausted the Tiny Toons were overcome by their vicious attackers.

"We have managed to pin down the enemy, master," the leader of the dog pack said.

"Took ya long enough!" Stalgic said. "Handcuff their hands and feet so they can't ruin anything."

"Yes, ma'am!" the dogs shouted harmoniously and did as she said.

"It's finally ready!" the ex-agent grinned. She took out a small gun, filled it with the goo and slowly walked over to the two FBI agents caught in the net. She lifted the gun and pointed it straight at them. "Say your prayers. You're going to a scarier place now!"

"Not if I can help it!" a familiar male cat shouted from behind Stalgic.

"Furball!" Silly gasped.

"Furball?" Stalgic turned to find a ninja cat glaring right at her with two huge non-ninja weapons (guns). "What?" Stalgic turned to her dogs just to see that they had all been knocked out and her prisoners had escaped. "My dogs! How?"

"Furball may not look like much on the outside…" Buster began.

"But on the inside he's as clever as a fox," Babs finished.

"He just doesn't like to show it," Silly put in quietly.

"You're under arrest!" the ninja cat shouted then shot both guns at Stalgic. The evil cat was wrapped up by two nets in less than a second.

Instead of being angry her plan was foiled Stalgic laughed.

"Fools!" she shouted. "I've set a timer on my creation. In exactly three minute my machines will spill the pot and as soon as that's done my goo will be unstoppable! It will just keep splashing everywhere until everything is gone! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You'll get affected too!" the Hamton yelled.

"It's worth it!" the evil cat said.

"Fifi!" Omen called the closest toon to him. "Cut the net! I can stop it!"

Fifi nodded, took out five shuriken and threw them at the net ultimately cutting it to shreds and freeing the two cats.

"Ha! What can you do? You couldn't even find a way to get past the firewall on one of our past missions!" Stalgic shouted.

"That was last time! After I gave up being a field agent I studied computers in the office and learned a few tricks!" Omen said running up to the grey computer next to the giant pot of goo and started trying furiously.

"One minute left!" Stalgic said menacingly after one minute and 45 seconds.

"I got past the firewall, but I can't figure out the password!" Omen said typing in everything he could think of that might be it but getting a red screen saying 'invalid password' every time.

"You'll never figure it out!" the disfigured cat yelled.

"Try 'goo'!" Buster said.

"Invalid password."

"Stalgic?"

"Invalid password."

"I hate Silly?"

"Invalid password."

"Man stealer?"

"Invalid password."

"Heartbreaker?"

"Invalid password."

"10 seconds!" Stalgic warned.

_Think, Silly think! You were her best friend once. You have to kno- _Silly gasped remembering that back in the old days when they were still in agent school when Starla used to write one name and two things on her notebook.

Quickly she ran to the computer, typed it in and…

"Password valid. Countdown deactivated."

"What?" Stalgic gasped in disbelief. "How in the world did you figure it out?"

"You used to write it all over your notebook in class," Silly said.

"What was it?" Plucky asked.

"It was just Omen's name with two hearts next to it," Silly giggled. "Guess she never really got over him."

* * *

"Good work agents!... and ninjas!" a serious looking orange and black spotted cat with a mmustache named _Jerry_ said to them outside the school where police sirens and lights were flashing everywhere.

"Couldn't have been done without Furball. If it wasn't for him Silly and I would have been gone by now to who knows where and we couldn't have captured her," Omen said.

Furball blushed from embarrassment and said, "But Omen is the one who used all those codes to figure out how to get past the firewall."

"But Silly was the one who cracked the password," Omen said.

"All in a day's work!" Silly smiled.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-..." Hamton began.

"That's all, folks!" everyone else finished.

* * *

A/N: Want a cute epilogue to find out what happens to our heros? Then all you need to do is **_REVIEW!_** In my opinion it's worth it ;D


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toon adventures or any of the characters. Please don't sew me!**

**I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers that have reviewed this story and Pepe Le Pews Missing Love. You guys are awesome! **Unfortunately I have no plans to posting anymore stories about tiny toons or looney tunes. I'll only read them now **- That is a lie. I was just stuck by a great idea for a story!** Don't know if it belongs in fanfiction or fictionpress though 0-o I'll figure it out later. Right now I got to start it!

Thank you reviewer for suggesting that idea. I will try it but it will be a while before I post it because I'm a little busy this summer. It's a good idea, I like it and I will not ignore it.

Love you guys! Hope you like the Epilogue! If not: Oh well. I like it =D

* * *

**Epilogue**

"The story may be over…" Babs started while she and Buster followed around Silly and Omen. The two bunnies were wearing light brown trench coats, dark sunglasses and dark brown hats.

"But our characters' lives aren't…" Buster said.

"Omen, guess what! It's amazing!" Silly shouted happily.

"Silly finally got over Furball and now she's with Omen," Buster said.

"Big surprise," Babs said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Omen goes to Acme Looniversity now and to everyone's surprise he's pretty funny."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm on the verge of a breakthrough! I've almost found the cure!" Silly yelled to him and the hallway.

"When she's not in school, Silly is either on a date with Omen, on a secret mission or trying to find a way to reverse the effects of Frisky's goo on Starla," the blue rabbit said.

"Lucky her. I never get taken out on a date!" the pink rabbit complained.

"You said that last time," Omen said.

"No bu-" Silly was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips making contact with hers.

"You talk too much," the black cat said when he pulled away. "Come on we got to get to headquarters for a mission."

They walked to their lockers and soon after disappeared.

"Plucky and Hamton are still… well… Plucky and Hamton," Buster said.

"So… Plucky. I see you aren't trying to get Silly to go out with you anymore," Hamton said noticing that his green friend didn't yell at the black cat or try to impress the yellow female cat.

"Nah. I finally realized things between me and her could never work out," Plucky said.

"Really?" his pink friend asked surprised by what his usually oblivious, self absorbed best friend said.

"Yeah… We live in different worlds. If I had chosen to ask her out then I would have to put up with all the missions she'd be pulled away on and pretty soon she'd be tired of not being able to see me a lot so she would ask me to join the FBI and… I don't think I can handle all that excitement you know?" Plucky said.

"Yeah…" _He still managed to make this all revolve around himself. No surprise there._

"So what about you, hammy-boy? Given up on Fifi?"

"Yeah…" Hamton said sadly. "She has Furball and-"

"Is that shirl? SHIRLEY! Yooo-hoo!" the duck shouted then started to wave his arms around when he saw the loon. Forgetting all about his friend, Plucky ran off to chase after Shirley.

"AHHHH! I did it! I did it! I DID IT!" Hamton heard Silly scream from somewhere in the building. "I FOUND THE CURE!"

Hamton sighed and slumped as he walked through the halls.

_At least they're happy,_ he thought to himself.

"What's the matter?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.

Hamton spun around and found the most beautiful blue cat he had ever seen.

"B- h- n- Duh- Doi," the pig tried to say something but all that came out was nonsense.

The cat giggled and said, "I'm new here. Can you lead me to calculations with Granny?"

"Of course! My name is Hamton, by the way."

"Starla," she said simply. "Nice to meet you!"

"S- S- St- Starla?"

"Let's not forget everyone's favorite purple skunk and unlucky cat!" Babs said.

"Ugh… Fifi. Th- there's been something I've b-been needing t-to ask you," Furball said nervously.

"No!" Fifi shouted.

"What?" the blue cat said startled.

"I shall be the one to ask you the question," the skunk said. _If I leave it to Furball we'll be here all day!_

"Huh?"

"Furball, would you go out with me? Maybe… A movie… Tonight?" the female skunk said.

"Haha sure!" the cat answered, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief. _We would have been here all day if I was the one to ask._

"There's one more thing I wanna add," Buster said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Babs asked.

Buster pulled out a giant diamond ring from his trench coat pocket, "Babs Bunny. Will you marry me?"

"Oh! Buster, I'm so surprised! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted. The pink bunny wrapped the blue one in a hug and started to cry.

"JUST KIDDING!" they both shouted together.

Cue the ending theme…

"We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney!" I start to sing very badly and hurt all the reviewers' ears. "And in this... Story we're invading your... computer!"

* * *

Review, yes?


End file.
